The present invention relates to accumulators or batteries (i.e., lead-acid starting, lighting, and ignition batteries), and more particularly to the construction of such accumulators or batteries. For purposes of the present disclosure, the term “accumulator” and “battery” will be used interchangeably.
Gas is developed during operation of accumulators, and must be dissipated in the cell vessels. Upward openings are provided in the cell vessels for this purpose, and open into a degassing chamber system. The degassing chamber system branches off by means of a multiplicity of deflection webs so as to form a labyrinth for electrolyte liquid which can slosh into the cavity through the openings from the cell vessels. Electrolyte is also torn away in the gas flow and can strike the deflection webs, where it condenses. In this case, the degassing channel system is inclined such that the electrolyte liquid can flow back again into the cell vessel.
DE 1 901 356 discloses a multicell accumulator having a continuous covering strip which closes the filling openings and, when fitted, releases degassing openings for the individual cells. A movable tubular part is arranged in each filling opening, is moved in the direction of the cell interior when the covering strip is fitted, and releases at least one degassing opening. The movable tubular part latches in an upper limit position when the covering strip is lifted off, and in the process seals the degassing opening. The seal is in this case provided on conical sealing surfaces on the tubular section.
EP 1 017 119 A1 discloses an accumulator in which filling openings in a lower cover of a battery cell vessel are sealed by a degassing channel element which is fitted to the lower cover and has tubular pieces with degassing valves for insertion into the openings. The tubular pieces are locked by means of spring latching hooks, which lock with the opening wall in the cell interior. The opening is in this case sealed radially with the aid of a push fit of the tubular pieces which project into the openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,466 discloses an accumulator in which a gassing channel system is fitted to the lower cover, which has openings to the cell vessels. Once again, the tubular degassing valves which project into the opening are sealed radially, but with the aid of sealing rings which are circumferential on the outer wall of the tubular pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,280 also discloses an accumulator with a degassing channel system fitted, in which the degassing channel system is plugged onto the cell vessels with the aid of valve plugs which project into the opening. The degassing channel system is sealed and fixed to the cell vessels by a push fit between the valve plugs and the openings. One problem with these conventional accumulators is the sealing of the openings in the lower cover to the degassing channel system, as a result of manufacturing tolerances.